Ravis
by Turtlesarecoolswag
Summary: Hentai


-School 9:00am-

"Raven you're late again" said Mr.Curry "I'm sorry sir"Raven responded

'I just wanna die and do thing with...' raven thought letting her mind drift to her secret crush

-12:00pm-

Ring Ring was heard as the lunch bell went off Raven quickly ran to the bathroom and rushed into the first stall and started fingering her throbbing pussy

A few minutes later

Raven started moaning louder "ahhh Ahhh C-C-Chrrrrrrrrrrrris haaaaarder I……IM CUMMINNNNG"Raven screamed in pleasure as she came hard to her crush Chris

Raven quickly panicked checking her phone she seen it was 12:20 she quickly pulled up her soaked panties and ran to her next class

-1:00pm-

"Ok guys today we're gonna be joined by another class because their having their floor cleaned" said Mr.OG pimp

'Oh please don't be Chris's class' Raven thought to herself slightly panicking as soon as she walked in she almost fainted when she seen Chris

A loud BOOM was heard as Raven was hit in the face with a dodgeball and fell on the floor

"Oh shit I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Chris apologised over and over again

"Chris take Raven to get some ice for her nose" Said Mr.OG pimp

Chris nodded his head then picked up Raven bridal style letting her feet rest on his right arm

Chris started running towards the office to get ice, Raven looked back at the gym door and seen Mr.OG pimp wink at her and give a thumbs up

Raven was so dazed from the dodgeball and started trying to feel the floor but accidentally rubbed Chris's groan she couldn't even talk "Uh excuse can we please get some ice for her nose"said

Chris getting to the office in record time and lifting up Raven to show the office helper the very confused girl still trying to ignore his massive boner

"Ok then go to the room one door down on your left" the office helper told Chris,

Raven finally get her head back together and politely asked Chris to put her down

Chris did as she asked "oh I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt" Said Chris as Raven and him walked to the ice room

Chris walked over the freezer and grabbed a small pack of ice and gave it to Raven "thanks Chris" but Chris accidentally hit the pack while giving it to her hitting it behind Raven

Raven still be a little dazed turned around and bent over in front of Chris he couldn't take it anymore he quickly locked the ice room door and grabbed Raven's shirt "whaaa-"Raven was interrupted by Chris's lips meeting hers giving him a deep kiss

"I know you have a crush and look at what you did to me" pointing to his massive boner Raven was immediately wet

She finally let her primal urges take over and dropped to her knees in front of Chris and quickly let Chris's 8 1/2 flop out of his pants

She quickly grabbed it and started jerking his cock with her left hand and intensely fingering her with her right hand

"Uhh fuck damn giirrl"grunted Chris and suddenly went felt a massive amount of pleasure as Raven started deep throating his cock with no struggle at all

A few moments later

"OH S-ShiT immAa gonna cCUUUM"yelled Chris as he quickly pulled out of Raven's mouth on instinct and emptied a Huge load of seman on Raven's face

They looked at each other for a millisecond then quickly stripped their they were staring at each other with hungry and lust in their eyes

Chris quickly rushed at Raven and threw her on the floor making her turn around showing her cute little asshole to Chris

'Fuck it I'm broke'Chris then forced his whole length into Raven's cute asshole "uhh fuck bitch" grunted Chris "OHH MY GOD"Raven moaned loudly in pleasure not feeling any pain because she was used too objects in her asshole like dildos

Chris smacked Raven's ass hard and watched her ass bounce back Chris got even more horny and started pounding Raven's asshole

"Uh oh yea hardr use that big black c-cOck" Raven moaned while Chris was destroying her not so little asshole Raven loved this feeling of being filled so completely

5 minutes later

After 5 minutes of intense merciless anal pounding both parties started getting ready to unleash there love juices Raven was throwing her ass back on Chris's cock and Chris was gripping Raven's ass with all his strength

"AHHH FUC-"Chris grunted loudly "ME TO IM GONNAAA"Raven moaned they moaned together until they both screamed "IMMM CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMING" They both came hard Chris gave Raven the biggest nut in his life

filling Raven's asshole to the brim with a good amount leaking out, Raven came incredibly hard so hard in fact that her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't stopping twitching

"I love you Raven" said Chris then kissed Raven this time it was filled with so much love "I love you too" relied Raven then they both quickly got dressed and hurried to their last class holding hands

-THE END-


End file.
